


Dancing Under Metal Boughs

by fuzipenguin



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the crew of Serenity met up with other space travelers... namely some Transformers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Under Metal Boughs

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after Serenity in the Firefly timelines. I'm playing hard and loose with Transformers timeline (very AU)

                When the glue flakes away from the cracks in her mind, she seeks out the yellow one.

                He’s as fractured inside as she is, and sometimes, it’s simpler to melt into his pieces and float among someone else’s madness. The red one will eventually bring the yellow one back, just as Bear does for her. But until then, she will aimlessly flit from zero to one, one to zero, back and forth along jagged lines.

                (The red one has his own pocket of psychosis that she has not yet had visited. She is wary of him at times; his metal lips twist like the dinosaur man’s, and she cannot forget the sadness that still clouds Serenity.)

                When the glue holds, though, she dances ‘round and ‘round the black and white giant. His zeros and ones are always in a straight line, always gentle and quiet. She will pirouette and hum for hours beneath the breeze of his wings, her mind whole and still and good.

                She likes these metal men. Their metal smell, their metal skin, their metal minds. She finds company and friendship and solace amid their wires and tubes, and she is eager to meet the other designations that are waiting for their brethren across the galaxy.

                Captain will scowl, Brother will form worried lines between his brows, and Bear will stomp, but in the end, their family _will_ grow once more.

               

~ end


End file.
